


Ten Times Brad Colbert Tortured Nate Fick Via Text

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate walks right into pick-up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Times Brad Colbert Tortured Nate Fick Via Text

1\. "For once, I'd like to walk through a public place and not have people stare at me."  
"Nice humble brag. I'm sure it's a hardship to be so attractive that people stop and stare."  
"I was referring to my height, but it's good to know that you're hot for me."

2\. "My neck is killing me."  
"Brad, I've told you about letting your muscles get so tense."  
"My muscles aren't the most overwhelming source of tension."

3\. "I'm looking at pictures from Mike's birthday party. Are you interested in tattoos?"  
"Not especially, why?"  
"In that case, there's six or seven pictures of you staring at my back while we're playing football."

4\. "How did you do on your midterm?"  
"A+. Kneel before me and praise my awesome talents."  
"If all you wanted was me on my knees, you didn't have to go to that much trouble."

5\. "How is it in the land of liberal Ivy League dicksucks?"  
"Fuck you."  
"Only if you ask nicely."

6."Brad, don't make me kick your ass."  
"I think you'll find that there are much more enjoyable things that you can do with my ass."

7\. "I had a dream last night. I was in Iraq."  
"Were you naked?"  
"Unfortunately, no. Although it was much more disappointing the first time around."

8\. "The most difficult thing about grad school is all the lectures. I'm more of a hands on learner."  
"In that case, I'd be glad to help you study."

9\. "Turned into a civilian pussy yet, sir?"  
"Brad, I have three words for you. Go fuck yourself."  
"I plan on it. Would you like to listen in?"

10\. "Why must you insist on flirting with me incessantly when we both know there's nothing we can do   
about it while you're in the Corps?"  
"Because I think I love you."  
"You ninja-love-declaring motherfucker."  
"One day, Nate, I'll make you mine. That's a promise."  
"I'm assured of this."  
"I'm going to hold you in my arms, and then I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name so loud that  
your throat's raw."  
"I love you too, you fucking cocktease."  
"It's not teasing if you plan to deliver."


End file.
